


Frigid

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong comes home from a snowy night and a hard day's work. He's angry and just can't put his finger as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frigid

 

 

Tonight was different, not only was it colder than any other night it also seemed to snow heavier despite the fact that winter was already coming to an end. I had gotten home early that day and entered the home that Seunghyun I shared; my body shaking about from the frigid cold of the outside. In the two hours I was home I didn't even have a chance to relax because no matter what I did and what managed to wear-- I still remained cold to the bone. It was like I was freezing from the inside out. Two steaming hot showers later and an extra layer of clothing while still in my warm home-- didn't seem to help.

 

I was beyond annoyed at this point, now I was irritated and angry at everything. Trying to make a decent dinner for myself was more than an easy task because nothing seemed to work right. First the hot water machine broke down and out came cold water onto my delicious spicy instant Ramen, I scowled and put the soggy, cold ramen in the sink. So much for dinner. There was no way I was eating something like that.

  
Focusing on my work at home was an even harder task than normal because not only was I a goof ball and couldn't seem to concentrate on anything-- but also because I was shaking so much I couldn't even focus on my laptop screen. Giving up was rather easy for me. Taking a book from my shelf I crawled over to my couch in the living room and curled up with at least two blankets over my legs and dozens of pillows

 

The sound of Seunghyun returning home was loud and boisterous; he was on the phone the entire time, screaming and bitching about how stressful the day was and how he couldn't possibly live like this. It only added more to my irritation-- not about Seunghyun being loud but about how Seunghyun's managers would drive him to the brink of exhaustion before they even let him home. We didn't see each other much because of that.

 

After the phone call he set down his duffel bag onto the carpet while in ignoring Gaho who sniffed it curiously and collapsed near my legs on the couch. Of course being in the mood that I was then, I ignored him and dug my nose deeper into the crumpled pages my dusty book. I wasn't even reading the damn thing.

 

Seunghyun peered up from his black fringe and poked at my bony ankle, probably wondering why I hadn't even greeted him yet. My mouth twitched, refusing to smile at his childish actions for attention from me. It was only until I read two actual paragraphs-- something about a baker and his daughter-- is when he started whining, sounding like a lost puppy while he scratched at my legs and proceeded to move my blankets causing me to start shivering again.

 

I punched him in the shoulder and told him to stop, quickly taking the blankets that were removed from my legs back to where they were so I could stop my God damn trembling from the cold of the outside that somehow seeped into my home. Seunghyun got up and stripped himself of his black jacket and another layer before setting them down on the coffee table before us. He stared at the clean glass for a moment and I couldn't help but to peek out from the pages of my book to study his expression. I was surprised whenever a smirk suddenly graced his lips and then I was attacked --! Seunghyun pushed me down onto the leather couch with a crazed grin on his face. Where I was sitting was already warmed to my body temperature but even moving slightly on the cold leather made me sneeze a couple times.

 

I struggled against him and punched his shoulder but he only teased me when I sneezed again, a few droplets of spit splattering against his high cheekbones. Seunghyun screamed and complained about germs, flying off of me and quickly wiping at his face with a train wreck of complaints. I giggled at him and decided to tease him right back for being a baby. He pouted and I only held my head up in victory, deciding to look down awkwardly to my book while my head was up high. I couldnt see his expression this way but by the way he was whining and muttering; I could tell that this battle wasn't over.

 

Going about this in a more calm way, Seunghyun sat near my legs and hugged me tight, kissing my cheek and muttering sweet nothings in my ear. I giggled at him and playfully hit his shoulder with a light smack. Suddenly I realized that I was more than warm, my whole chest felt heavy. But the good kind. Heat. Heat suddenly surged through my veins and warmed me down to my very toes. It felt good to have him so near me. I knew I hadnt been spending enough time with him lately-- much less see him from our busy schedules... Maybe that that's why my chest felt so cold and frigid this whole time. I just needed my lovers warmth to make me feel at home again.

 

\-------------------

 

I hope everyone enjoyed! Excuse my poor grammer.


End file.
